Automotive vehicles, such as vans or trucks, have often been employed for the commercial user to provide for the carrying and storage of tools and other implements utilized by the commercial user. Typically van type vehicles include a pair of rear opening doors which move from a closed position to an outwardly extending open position to permit access to the interior surface of the van. Trucks typically have a tailgate which may move between a closed position to define an interior space within the truck bed and an open position wherein the tailgate extends generally horizontally outward from the rear of the truck. Both vans and trucks often include a trailer hitch such as a releasable type trailer hitch to permit the van or truck to secure it to a trailer type vehicle, typically a work type vehicle associated with the commercial use. Normally such a trailer hitch is adapted and secured to the rear portion of the van or truck generally centrally located and below the bumper. Trailer hitches may vary such as a ball type hitch or hollow square steel tubing fixed in a position which forms a square external and internal cross section and is designed to coincide with the interior configuration of a receiver to be inserted therein and locked therein to prevent relative motion between the trailer hitch and the receiver. Commercial vans would include air conditioning vans, electrical vans, plumbing and heating vans, as well as full size, medium size pickup trucks which may contain storage areas therein and various tools and racks associated with such commercial use.
It is desirable to provide for a simple and effective work tool platform and method by which the work tool platform may be removably secured to the trailer hitch of a commercial vehicle and provide an additional work platform containing a work tool relating to the commercial use adjacent to the tailgate. In summary, the invention relates to a work tool platform to be employed with a commercial use type vehicle and a method of employing such a work platform.